


Fuck, they are really in love

by Mic_key



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Ian loves Mickey, M/M, Mickey has a lil cry he trust his boyfriend a lot, Porn, make love, mickey loves ian, why are there not 100000 loving sex gallavich fics
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mic_key/pseuds/Mic_key
Summary: Микки и Йен занимались любовью. Йен сказал ему, как сильно он любит его и Микки старался не начать ёрничать и принято любовь со всеми её недостатками.





	Fuck, they are really in love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fuck, they are really in love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10707837) by [brave_little_toaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brave_little_toaster/pseuds/brave_little_toaster). 



Микки проснулся от нежных касаний к его щеке и шёпота его любимого голоса: «Микки?»  
Он знал, что нет смысла притворяться спящим, поэтому он повернулся лицом к своему, уже проснувшемуся, парню. Миккин голос был хриплым после сна, когда он тихо спросил: «Что, детка?». Ему не обязательно было говорить что-то чертовски весёлое, но широкая улыбка на лице его любимого, пронзающая темноту, скрасила всё.

Йен серьёзно сказал: «Я хочу тебя.» Микки закусил губу, но быстро почувствовал шлепок на свой ответ: «Я устал.» Йен, зная, что он имел в виду, пообещал: «Не так. Медленно. Просто почувствовать тебя.»  
Микки улыбнулся и сказал: «Не хочу нихуя делать.» Йен раздраженно фыркнул, но догадался, что это требование, потому что он прервал мирный сон Микки.

Микки еще недолго отговаривался, но поверил ему, Йен сделает так, чтобы ему не пришлось делать большего. Йен был рад, что они уже раздетые и опустился вниз сонного парня, чтобы войти в него. Микки хмыкнул и почувствовал как большие руки Йена раздвинули его ноги.

Йен открыл лубрикант и показал Микки жестом дать ему руку. Он вопросительно посмотрел на Йена: « Хочу смотреть на тебя.» Он, держа его руку, выдавит немного смазки, помогая Микки разработать свой проход.  
Йен отодвинулся назад, проведя большим пальцем, собрал немного предэякулята, когда Микки растягивал себя. Он мог сказать, что у его парня проблемы с достижением желаемого, ибо его пальцы были слишком короткими. Микки посмотрел на Йене и приподнял свои брови, чтобы увидеть, не хочет ли он помочь, Йен нахально ухмыльнулся, говоря этим, что он не будет нихуя делать, пока он попросит. Они оба знали, что у Йена пальцы длиннее и более умелые. Микки сдался и пробормотал: «Помоги мне.»

Йен любил чувствовать себя главным, поэтому он сразу перевернул Микки и вошёл в него пальцами. Микки вздохнул когда легко нашёл то, что искал. Микки тяжело дышал: «Блять, ты хорош в этом.» Йен хмыкнул, ибо он знал тело Микки лучше своего.

Спустя несколько минут молчания Микки пробормотал: « Давай уже, войди.» Йен подготовил свой член, проведя несколько раз по нему рукой, тихо постанывая. Он вошёл головкой и оба парня задержали дыхание.

Микки закрыл глаза, чувствован удовлетворение и наполненность, а сильное тело Йена медленно раскачивало его туда и обратно. Каждый толчок был глубоким, но без отчаяния со стороны Микки.  
Он почувствовал горячее дыхание Йена на своих щеках и негромко застонал. Микки мог почувствовать, что на него таращатся и его подозрения подтвердились, когда Йен выдохнул: «Вау.» Голос Микки надломился от неуверенности, когда он сказал: «Не надо.» Это переносило обоих парней ко времени, о котором никто не хотел думать.

Микки знал, что они занимаются любовью и это не делало его ненормальным, почти сколько он думал, что должно.  
Йену нужно было, чтобы Микки верил ему. Он тихо сказал: «Ты чертовски прекрасен, ты даже не представляешь.» Микки отвёл взгляд. Никогда в его жизни никто не говорил ему этих слов, которые с лёгкостью сорвались с губ Йена. Он слабо проговорил: «Нет, я нет.» Это ранило сердце Йена, что любовь его жизни была такого низкого мнения о себе. Он хотел, чтобы его Микки мог видеть себя, как видит его он.

Йен глубоко толкнулся в него и, коснувшись его уха, сказал: «Ты такой милый, Микки, я хочу, чтобы ты верил мне, я прав. Я хочу говорить тебе это ежедневно, пока ты не поверишь мне.»

Микки чувствовал себя уязвимым под его пристальными взглядом и медленный, любимый секс не помогал. Он знал, что Йен не врёт и это заставило его сердце взлететь. Он признался, почти невнятно: «Я хотел бы быть лучше для тебя.» Йен успокоил его, когда их тела соприкоснулись: «Нет, ты идеален. Всё, что ты делаешь заставляет меня любить тебя больше. Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся для меня.»  
Микки почувствовал себя незащищенным и поборол все свои природные инстинкты, чтобы не сказать Йену завалиться. Беззащитный, с самым красивым парнем в мире на себе, он позволил ему продолжить.

Йен погладил его волосы: «Ты присматриваешь за мной так, ах, хорошо. Знаешь, когда я не в порядке и, ммм, мне нужна твоя поддержка. Любишь те части меня, которые я в себе ненавижу. Ты значишь мир для меня, Мик.»

Микки издал тихий всхлип, потому что он был влюблён в Йена, когда ему, ребёнку, было 15, и это было непередаваемое чувство, слушать как он говорит так честно. Микки доверял Йену больше чем кому-либо, поэтому он позволил себе плакать.  
Йен вытер его слёзы мягкими касаниями, которые Микки никогда бы не подумал, что заслуживает. Микки обернул свои ноги вокруг Йена, хотя они оба были связаны, он нуждался в большем.

Микки громко выдохнул: «Я тебя так чертовски сильно люблю.» Йен сказал: «Я тоже тебя люблю, навсегда.» Микки повторил слова, которые он много раз говорил про себя, но никогда не произносил вслух для человека, которому они имели значение: «Навсегда, навсегда, навсегда.»  
Микки провёл руками по плечам Йена и обратно, и Йен приблизился: «Я так рад, что ты позволил мне позаботиться о тебе. Это делает меня, ммм, счастливым. Я знаю, это сложно, но ты самый сильный, ох, блять, человек, которого я знаю. Хотел бы я, чтобы ты позволил мне говорить как сильно я тебя люблю всё время.» Микки выдохнул в его прикосновение и отказался сопротивляться.  
Микки умолял: «Пожалуйста.» Йен подчинился, стараясь доставить удовольствие всему. Микки вздрогнул и толкнулся вверх, так, чтобы Йен понял, что ему нужно. Его сильная рука начала надрачивать ему, и Микки больше не смог сдерживать хныканья.

Он простонал и кончил Йену в кулак. Его анус сжался вокруг него и, после ещё одного толчка, Йен кончил.

Йен вышел из него, и Микки слегка вздрогнул. Он машинально потянулся, чтобы взять руку Йена, слушая их дыхание.

Микки проговорил в мягкую кожу: «Спасибо.» Он никогда бы не подумал, что скажет что-то столь тупое после секса, но, чёрт, он был действительно благодарен ему и хотел, чтобы Йен знал. Йен прошептал: «Сделаю всё для тебя.» Микки оставил целомудренный поцелуй на его животе своими покусанными и потрескавшимися губами, чтобы показать: «Мне тоже.»

Они заснули снова, губами сомкнутыми вместе, и пальцами касаясь рук друг друга. Чёрт, они действительно влюблены.


End file.
